


light a fire inside me

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: very short girl!taek and boy!hyuk - smut, smut, smut. hyuk has a thing for going down on taekwoon.





	light a fire inside me

sanghyuk thrusts into taekwoon one last time, feeling the last pulses of his orgasm spend themselves as he empties himself into her. he spaces out a little bit as he tends to do when his orgasms are this intense - appreciating how for a few moments he cannot tell where he ends and she begins, and her quiet pants against his skin and soft hair between his fingers. when he pulls out of taekwoon gently, dropping kisses along her quickly-rising and falling chest and stomach while keeping her thighs spread her usual little moan of regret makes him grin. 

"hyukkie, what-," she says breathlessly as he dips between her legs, breaking off into a gasp as he licks against her still-sensitive skin. "hyukkie, you just-"

taekwoon hasn't come yet, but he has; and her wetness mingling with his own come he's filled her with that he can taste as he angles his mouth against taekwoon and thrusts his tongue inside her thrills him with a base sense of possession. taekwoon bucks against his mouth, one hand winding into his hair as he continues to lick wetly, alternatively laying his tongue flat against her and sucking on her clit. he glances up and from his angle all he can see are the small, perfect mounds of her breasts heaving as she breathes fast - lovely creamy skin, the same all over, and pert tiny nipples. taekwoon whimpers at the sensation; already close to coming from having sanghyuk inside her earlier and aided by sanghyuk's rhythmic licking, using his tongue to massage her. the wet sounds of his mouth on her are borderline obscene - she gets so wet to begin with but together with his own come slowly flowing out of her it's barely any time before his chin and cheeks are covered in it. 

"noona," he moans, the sounds she's making as she nears her own orgasm making him strongly wish he didn't have to wait to have her again - he can't get enough of being inside her. 

taekwoon's telltale moans hit the exact note of breathlessness he knows so well by now and he doesn't stop licking her as her orgasm builds and peaks - not until she pushes his face away from being too sensitive, her thighs trembling and eyes shut tight watching the fireworks go off, skin tingling deliciously. 

he kisses her inner thighs, laughing inwardly at the unglamourous careless flop of her limbs over the bed as she comes down from her high. wriggling his way up to pull her closer to him, sanghyuk ruts a little against her thigh - not yet anywhere near hard again, but definitely interested in possible developments in that direction.

"you're amazing," taekwoon says, finally opening her eyes and looking down between them. "younger men are truly the way to go."

"give me ten minutes," sanghyuk promises, and taekwoon rolls her eyes fondly. 

"we have to get up to go eat sometime, hyukkie."

"i just ate, noona, and i'm very full," sanghyuk grins. 

 


End file.
